


Training

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim asks Dick for some tips and gets a whole lot more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 14th, 2007.

Tim glared at Dick and Roy, and Roy gave him a passing glance before turning his attention back to Dick. Tim strained harder against the straps binding him to the headboard, but to no avail.

He was stuck watching Dick suck off Roy.

…not that he didn’t want to be there.

Had actually begged to be there. To Dick, anyway. It had been _his_ idea to bring Roy into all of this.

Tim had wanted to learn how to have sex. For himself of course, but also in case he needed it for a case. It wouldn’t do to be caught virginal if he had to play a player.

Dick was the natural choice for a tutor, of course. Not only was he Tim’s close friend, object of lust, and trainer for so many other things, he also had a lot of experience if only a small fraction of all the rumors about his prowess were true. Dick had started to say no, but then got that glint in his eyes that meant he was up to something.

And now here they were, Tim strapped nude to Dick’s bed, where he could watch and learn but not touch. Touching too soon would decrease the effectiveness of the lesson. Or something. The older guys were a little sketchy on the reasoning.

Dick and Roy had carefully gone through numerous stages of intercourse thus far, including massage, kissing, and the stimulation of other less obvious erogenous zones Tim hadn’t really thought of before. Who would have thought Roy’s nipples could be so sensitive?

Dick was still sucking on Roy’s cock like he couldn’t get enough of it, and Tim was so hard he almost wondered how he was still breathing without any blood in his brain. “Dick, Roy. Come on.”

“Tim, we’re just.” Roy stopped and sucked in a breath as Dick switched to tonguing his balls. “Trying to make sure we cover everything. We’ll do the demonstration first, and you’ll try it afterwards.”

‘Afterwards’ looked to be a while away. “But this is killing me.” Was he always this whiny?

“Didn’t Batman teach you any self-restraint?”

Dick pulled away and gave a light slap to Roy’s inner thigh. “No Batman during sex. Ever.” Dick got to his knees, erection jutting in front of him. Tim tested his bindings again, but his trainers knew what they were doing when it came to restraining someone. “Besides, Timmy should learn what to do with a foreskin.” Dick looked pointedly down at himself, and Roy reached and started to slide the skin up and down.

Tim stared, fascinated. Too bad _he_ didn’t have one of those.

Roy played, and Dick looked closer and closer to coming as he lay there on the bed, until they both stopped. Dick cocked an eyebrow and asked Roy, “Moving on?” Roy nodded.

Dick rolled over languidly and stretched out on his stomach to reach into his night table. Tim stared at the muscular, scarred body in front of him, wanting to touch like he’d _planned_ but was unable to. Dick found what he was looking for and rolled back.

He held it up for Roy’s approval, and Tim observed that the butt-plug- because somehow he knew that’s what it was even though he’d never seen one before- was blue, nearly the same blue as in the Nightwing costume.

“Now, Tim, Dick has to be stretched and lubed so it won’t hurt.” Then Roy started fingering him using his own spit at first and then lube from a bottle he pulled out of his backpack. The plug slipped in slowly and Tim wasn’t really sure if he’d rather watch what Roy was doing or Dick’s face, because Dick sure looked damned pleased at having the thing shoved up his ass.

Roy played with Dick a while longer, explaining the prostate to Tim, and then he pulled the plug out and used his fingers. “Once you find it, you’ll know it.” The tendons in Roy’s wrist flexed and Dick moaned, and Roy did it again and Dick moaned louder.

By the time Roy got around to explaining how to open and put on a condom, with Dick doing the honors for him, Tim almost wanted to yell out his frustration. He ached and his hands were asleep, and he just wanted them to get _on_ with it.

Finally, _finally_ Roy slid into Dick, Dick’s feet resting on Roy’s broad shoulders. Roy leaned down to ask, “Do you want to just go?” and at Dick’s nod Roy started moving. Hard. He jerked Dick off with one hand and it didn’t seem like too long before Roy came and helped Dick come, too.

Roy pulled out and they cleaned up and Tim decided that if it were possible for him to come without touching himself he would have at Dick’s whimper when he came. Dick leaned on one elbow and Roy back on his hands, and it almost looked like they were conversing without words. After a minute or so Dick turned his sex-blown eyes to Tim. “We’ll do you now.” And they moved towards him.

Tim almost wanted to cry when Dick finally started sucking on him, but he was too busy returning Roy’s deep kiss. Roy sidled down Tim’s taut body until he joined Dick, their tongues twisting around his cock at the same time.

And that was _it_ ; Tim spasmed and yelped and shot his load over both of them. When he opened his eyes again, Roy was wiping the splatter from underneath his eye, and Dick frowned at his speckled hair.

They looked at each other and said at the same time, “Etiquette.”

Relaxed for the first time that night, Tim demanded, “Untie me.”

Dick looked over at him. “But we’re not done yet.”

“What’s left?” Tim didn’t think he could handle any more.

“Rimming.”

“Positions.”

“Swallowing and making it hot.”

Tim groaned to himself, not sure if he was happy or not. But then he watched Dick push Roy onto his back, straddle him, and declare, “My turn,” and he decided he was very happy indeed.

~*~*~

As he left that night, wonderfully tired, sore, and used, he mused over the idea of asking the girls to tutor him as well.


End file.
